Avatar: The Diehard Fan
by annarborjack
Summary: When a diehard fan of the series Jack finds out his best friend Sam who is a diehard hater of the series is going into Book 3 to kill Aang and his friends. Jack follows him, finds Aang and his friends and warns them. Now their plan must be changed.


Avatar: The Diehard Fan

Chapter 1: Jack

"Yes! I'm on the ship! Now to find everyone." Jack, a kid with short brown hair, brown eyes, and had black glasses, was a fan of the TV series "Avatar The Last Airbender" since it began in 2004. He adored it. His family knew it too. When the show began when he was 5, and he made Aang an imaginary freind. When he got older he got too old for imaganiry freinds so he stopped that. Though he didn't stop loving the series. He always has and always will love the series. And he also always has and always will hate the movie. He liked to pretend it didn't exisit. He hated that the upcoming mini series was called "The Last Airbender: The Legend Of Korra" It reminded him too much of the horrible movie. But anyway, he always thought it would cool to have a small conversation with all the characters. And he's about to. You see, his best freind Sam, short black hair, blue eyes, hated the series. It's the one thing Jack hated about his freind. He told him after the series finale "I catched the horrible series finale. I was glad when it over cause I thought "No more Avatar!" Jack hit him when he said that. But other then that, they were great freinds. Until now. Sam was always a smart kid who bulit cool stuff. He bulit a time machine, a flying car, go into movies, go into books, go into video games. But what you did was put into it. They got bullied a lot at school when pepole found out they got Harry Potter killed. Jack and Sam decided to never use them again. But recently, Sam bulit a go into a TV show machine. They were going have a Avatar The Last Airbender Season 3 marathon tonight starting at 8 PM. At 7:55 PM, Jack walked to Sam's house wearing a grey sleeveles shirt and blue jeans, which was next door. He was going to ask if he could borrow his speakers. When he got there. He knocked on the door. Sam lived in a mansion. It was huge and it was all white. White was Sam's favorite color. Sam himself pantied the entire house. Jack was surpised his parents let him. Sam's dad answered and he told Jack Sam was downstaris right when he saw him. He walked to the basement door and opended it. He saw a big machine with a big monitor next it and keyboard with Sam, wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans, typing something. All of a sudden the Avatar The Last Airbender logo popped up, with the words Season 3 under it. "Oooooh Avatar! Wait a minutie, that's what happened when we typed in the name of a movie, book, or video game. You made a go into a TV show machine didn't you?" Jack asked Sam. "Yep." Sam said. "Why are you going into the Book 3?" Jack asked. "Well, it's the final season, or book, whatever, where Aang defeats firelord in the series finale. But I am going to tell the Firelord about this, get him to plan an defense. Aang and his stupid little freinds won't even make it to the palace. Him and Appa will be blown out the sky. The 4 part series finale will only be 1 part. Aang and his freinds will die, the coment will arrive, and the Fire Nation will take over the world!" Sam shouted. Then he began to step in the machine. "NO!" Jack shouted. He jumped in, knocking down Sam, then next thing Jack knew, he was a cold ocean. But he automatically knew big knowledge. He knew all 4 elments. It was amazing. He saw big fire nationship, he made a big wave, he could see the ship better. On it, he could see Katara, Saka, and Toph looking at him with their eyes wide in big fire nation robes. "It's the Season 3 premire! Aang must of just woke up!." Jack jumped off the wave and landed on the ship. "Who are you?" Saka shouted at him. Then Katara and Sakka's father came up to him. "Yes, who are you?" he asked. "I'm here to warn you guys of something." Jack told him. "Warn us?" Toph asked him. "Yeah. Warn you." Jack told her. "Warn us what?" Katara asked. Then Aang came out of a metal door and screamed. Everyone turned around and looked at Aang. "Aang, your awake!" Katara said to Aang. Katara hugged Aang. "Why are we on a Fire Nation ship" Aang asked. Aang then looked at Jack then pointed to him. "Who's that guy? What is he wearing?" Aang said. "We have no idea who he is and what strange stuff he's wearing. But he says he has to warn us about something." Saka said. "Warn us what?" Aang asked. "It's a long story. But we need to your invasion plan." Jack told them. "Why?" Saka asked. "If we don't, you will all be killed by the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord is about to find out you coming."


End file.
